The one I love
by Paranoidgirl
Summary: This shouldn't have happened.... I wasn't supposed to start loving him.... Harris/Bleylock one-shot.


Paranoidgirl here, back again with more slash....

I think it's safe to start saying that most of my Bleylock/Harris slash is devided in two categories:

1. The ones where Harris is forced by Bleylock, like 'New Beginnings' and 'Night-time rituals'

2. The ones where they actually care for each other.... or at least where it's concensual, like 'Pillow taughts'.

This story is a number two.

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen....

It didn't fit in any of my plans, which are, if you don't mind the bragging, largely flawless. Yet here I am, wondering how the most cliché of all snags down the road of a perfect laid out scheme just.... came and shook up everything.

But then again, it was part of my more.... riskier parts of my plan. Not to mention my most questionable.

Questionable.... heh... A bit of a mellow word to use. Some might call it immoral and disgusting. Basically, after the Astro-Port incident, I needed my 'General' to regain my trust in me. Quite the difficult task. However, from the way he sometimes looked at me or invaded my space, I figured he was sort of..... attracted to me. Even if it was just for a quick fix in between scheming to take over the universe. This could be used to my advantage. But of course, it would basically mean whoring myself out to a man whom I deeply feared and would place me in an even more vulnerable position with a man that could easily crush me, would he ever find out. It would mean giving up every shred of decency I had. But the price would be the power of a God.... once I was in control, this would seem small and insignificant. At least, that what I kept telling myself. So here I was, sleeping around with my boss.... I remember after my.... seduction, (It was just giving in to his advances for a change) that the deed itself wasn't to bad.... but given the incredibly long shower I took afterwards, I'm fairly certain it was denial. This went on for quite some time. However.... as that time passed I couldn't help but realise that I was.... starting to enjoy these encounters. At first I didn't know why. But then I realised that my General, for all his sadism and temperament, was surprisingly gentle during intercourse. Well, not the intercourse itself, the man is a beast in the bedroom. But.... the way he whispered to me. The way he.... looked at me. He showed genuine affection. Genuine.... love. And did that ever complicate things. I'm not going to lie; I'm a lonely man. I haven't had a decent relationship since my University years, and I usually feel more at ease on my own then with others. Even so... feeling so close to someone.... felt good.

But it complicated everything.

How could I go trough with my plans? It involved killing him, and that's kind of hard to do when you're feeling affection for someone. Tell him? Hell no. I'm not stupid, he'd kill me in a heartbeat and it would ruin what we had. So.... then what? Maybe.... actually aiding him in his plans. Make sure this power will be shared. It didn't sound that bad, shared power over the universe. Especially with someone I.... I loved. Yes. I loved him. And together, we would rule the galaxy. Cliché, pathetic and naïve, but also quite ideal. That would be my new plan, and perhaps it would work even better then my old one.

Another night. Another lay. I nearly broke my nails holding onto his metal parts, and his organic parts where sure to sustain some scratches. After spending himself, he leaned over me, holding me close.

"I love you, Bleylock....." I whispered, voice husky and soft from the stage of sensual bliss I was still in.

"I love you to...." My General whispered back. "My dear I'son...." How swe- Wait a minute...

I'son?

I'son....

I'SON?!

Who the FUCK was I'son!?

Happy feelings gone, I took his shoulders and made him look at me.

"Who's I'son?" I asked him. That obviously killed his buzz, to, as he got off me, sighing. "Bleylock....." I called again, sitting up and holding the sheet up to my chest.

"I'son is..... my former lover." Bleylock admitted, not looking at me as he sat on the edge of the bed. Oh great.

"Something tells me you're not over him yet....." I told him, inching closer.

"And I never will....." Bleylock sighed. "I'son meant so much to me.... he is the only person I ever cared about. Or ever will care about." These.... these words hurt.

"Then what about me?" I asked, sitting next to him and caressing his cheek. An almost desperate plea for affection. This... this couldn't mean....

"You're not even close." He answered. I moved my hand away, as it started to shake. I could see my surroundings starting to blur. Tears..... "You're a prop, Harris. Nothing but a prop to occupy my time." No.... that was all I could think as the tears started to trickle down. No, no, no, no, NO!

"All this time.... the only way you showed affection was by pretending I was someone else?!" I hissed, curling up in myself, covering me with the sheets. "Get OUT!" I ordered. I didn't care if this would be greeted by violence. I felt dirty, abused, betrayed..... He just got up, got dressed and left. When I was on my own and thinking more clearly, I held my head and groaned.

"Stupid.... stupid. Stupid. STUPID!" I told myself, hitting me head with my fist a couple of times. This wouldn't have happened if I just.... stuck to the plan. I mean, it wasn't as if I didn't treat him like just another obstacle. At first, that is. Sighing deeply, I wiped my tears. Instead of the tragedy I felt, I should see this as.... as a wake-up call. I was so foolish to think a relationship between me and the General would work out. And that I held the illusion we could actually be together and share this power. No more of that nonsense, it would only bring me down.

"Great power can never be shared....."


End file.
